


I do trust you

by CreativeHale (CreativeShadows)



Series: Tumblr Fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feelings, First Kiss, M/M, derek hale/stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeShadows/pseuds/CreativeHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek goes missing and comes back hurt, Stiles is mad, then feelings happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	I do trust you

"Will you just LISTEN?!" Stiles shouted, trying to calm his breathing.

"Do you have any idea what you put us all through huh? Do you know what it's like to sit around wondering if someone you've actually grown to care about is dead?!" Stiles was vibrating with hurt and anger and there was nothing he could do to subside it.

Derek had gone missing a week ago, with no trace. It wasn't until three days ago that Scott had tried tracking down an omega who had been attacking people in Beacon Hills, before stumbling across blood, the air heavy with Derek's scent. They had all been worried that something had happened to him. Erica, Boyd and Isaac couldn't track him either, going out of their minds wondering where their Alpha had gone. When Derek finally turned up, Henley soaked in blood and still in the process of healing, they were all worried, making sure he was okay. But Stiles? Stiles was pissed.  
Derek had tried to explain that he needed to get away from Beacon Hills for a few days because it was the anniversary of the fire and it hurt too much to be that close to where they were. Which, Stiles supposed was fair enough, even though Derek should have just turned to them all for support, hadn't they managed to establish that type of relationship now?

Then unknown to Derek, he'd walked right into an ambush, hunters trying to kill the same omega Scott was tracking. Derek got caught in the crossfire, coming out more than injured, he's lucky he's alive with the bullets he took. He didn't want to bring the hunters close to home, so he ran, trying to wait it out until they had gone. Once Derek made his way back home, his pack surrounded him, making sure he was nursed back to health, Erica insisted that she personally looked after him and chastised him completely for leaving without saying anything to his Betas.

It was two weeks before Stiles spoke to Derek, hearing all the information from Scott and Erica, who had convinced him that Derek wanted to talk to him and he should see him. His anger hadn't subsided one bit, he didn't exactly know why, but it sure as hell didn't stop and only magnified when he actually made his way to Derek's loft to confront him about it. They were only ten minutes in, after awkward small talk, and Derek asked him why he had been avoiding pack meetings; that was it for Stiles, everything came to the surface. Derek was standing there looking at him, Stiles was sure Derek could smell the hurt, rage and anxiety bouncing off of him, but words would have to do too.

"You have people you can trust Derek, are we not enough, is that what it is? I don't even know anymore. I feel like we get to a point where you confide in us, and actually let in, then, then you go and do this? You could have been killed! We wouldn't have, I wouldn't have -" Stiles' voice was cracking, he was trying to hold back his tears but they ended up spilling over anyway, betraying him. He wiped at his eyes angrily, trying to pick back up where he left, but his throat was closing up. Derek hesitantly stepped forward into Stiles' space. Stiles moved back, pointing at him.

"No, you don't get to - to do that, you can't just-" Derek put his arms round him anyway, pulling him close. Stiles tried to push away, cursing at him. "Of all the things - no get off me, you can't just-"

"Stiles please" Derek pleaded, holding Stiles close, stopping his movements.

Stiles sighed in frustration, giving up pushing away from him, using Derek's werewolf strength as a reason to give up trying, he wasn't letting go any time soon.

"I do trust you, I do, I've been so used to just going at it alone, after Laura I -" Derek cut off, Stiles just held onto him and allowed himself to try and calm down.

"It's hard for me but I know I have a pack and friends and you, don't ever think I don't know that." Derek pulled back and held Stiles at arms length.

"Tell me you understand that, please" Derek looked at him, willing Stiles to get it. Stiles couldn't really find the words when Derek was looking at him like that, eyes pleading in their sea of green, he just moved forward and put his arms round Derek's middle, holding him as close as he could, the reality of him standing there hitting him as hard as bricks.

"You can't just say shit like that, I'm supposed to be mad at you asshole" Stiles mumbled against Derek's chest, earning him a chuckle, briefly feeling Derek's lips brush his scalp. He couldn't help but freeze, they aren't normally this intimate, hugs were a no go and yet here they were, holding onto each other like it’s the end of the world. Stiles started freaking out a little, he moved back and cleared his throat; scratching at his neck absently.

"I should probably go, it's getting late and I promised Scott I'd see him" Stiles didn't really give Derek a chance to reply, leaving the loft, Derek's blank expression the last thing he saw.

 

****

"So you just left?"

"Yes Scott have you not been paying attention?" Stiles said, continuing to pace Scott’s bedroom.

"Yeah but, why?” Scott crunched his face up in confusion, his puppy dog eyes staring at Stiles.

“Can you not look at me like that, I don’t know okay” Stiles sat down on the bed, throwing his arms up in defeat. “I’m having trouble processing.”

“Processing what dude? We all know you like him, so why is that so hard for you to accept?”

“Wait what? This is new information, since when?” Stiles stood back up, arms flailing in exaggeration before folding them; staring intently at his best friend.

“This isn’t news Stiles, your scent kind of does this thing when you’re around Derek, its like, I dunno… like a dog in heat?” Scott tried to look sympathetic; failing miserably.

“First of all, I don’t appreciate you smelling me so much and second, thanks for that, that image is now well ingrained into my brain.” Stiles rolled his eyes. How could he have been so oblivious to this? He ran a hand through his hair, tugging at it slightly, wondering what on earth he was supposed to do.

“Look” Scott said, standing up and placing his hands on Stiles’ shoulders. “You like him; I’m pretty sure its mutual, go talk to him. He’s better now.”

“Better now, what do you –”

“He’s not the same creepy guy anymore, he changed. He’s good” Scott’s face kind of scrunched in realisation before smiling and letting go of Stiles, pushing him towards to door. “Just go.”

“What am I supposed to say?” Stiles said, moving away from Scott.

“Just talk to him, now go” Stiles smiled at his best friend before leaving.

 

****

Stiles hesitated outside of Derek’s door, he didn’t even know what he was going to say. The whole concept was strange, this was _Derek Hale_. How was he supposed to just waltz in there and just talk to him about feelings. Feelings that he doesn’t even know whether he’s completely acknowledged yet. He didn’t really have to think for very much longer before Derek’s voice pulled him out of his head.

“Stiles, you can come in.” Shit, how could Stiles forget Derek could probably hear and smell him. He opened the loft door, and shut it easily behind him. Turning round and nearly bashing into Derek, freaking him out a little.

“Could you maybe just like, announce your presence, we don’t all have super senses to know where people are” Stiles announced, placing his hands on his hips and raising his eyebrows.

“Sorry” Derek said, _smirking_ , he had the audacity to smirk. “Why are you here Stiles?” he asked, walking away and moving toward one of the chairs by the table in the open space. Stiles followed slowly. Derek stopped before he reached the chair, turning to face him.

“To be honest, I don’t know.” Stiles scratched his chin. “I just need to know something” Derek raised his eyebrows as a signal to continue.  _Always a man of many words_.

“Err, earlier, when you said that you had us to turn to, you had your betas and friends and me. Why did you single me out?” That wasn’t quite the way Stiles wanted this to go, but he let the words form anyway.

“Do you want me to explain it to you? Or can I show you?” Derek took a hesitant step forward. Stiles felt his heart start beating faster, his mind running through a million things Derek could be about to do. Strangely enough the one thing he wanted, was something he hadn’t let himself think about. He didn’t know what to expect. Derek moved forward, placing his hand on Stiles’ cheek. The heat radiating from him soothed Stiles’ skin, soft and warm, like, like home. His eyes looking into Stiles’ trying to find any doubt in them, whether what he was doing was okay. Stiles tried to show Derek he was completely up for what was about to happen, trying to calm his nerves and allow himself to relax.

Stiles’ eyes flickered to Derek’s mouth before falling shut, waiting, before he felt Derek’s lips press against his own. He felt the hesitancy in Derek’s actions, the way he was trying to be careful, like Stiles was made of glass and could break under his touch. Stiles sank into the feeling, breath catching at the intensity of it all. Derek pulled back, leaving Stiles’ mouth cold and empty. He opened his eyes and stared back at Derek’s face, open and bare. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before Stiles pulled Derek back to him, lips crashing together. Stiles slid his hands into Derek’s hair as he felt Derek’s find their way onto his waist, anchoring him.

It was soft but intense at the same time, the way they slid together perfectly. Stiles felt Derek part his lips slowly, allowing Stiles to deepen the kiss, their tongues brushing together. They kissed, hands roaming slightly, Derek pressing into the base of Stiles’ spine, urging him closer. When they both needed to come up for air, they pulled away gently, hands still placed firmly on each other. Derek pressed his forehead against Stiles’ as they tried to catch their breath, revelling in each other’s presence.

“That was –” Stiles tried to say, before pulling away and looking into Derek’s eyes.

“Yeah” Derek responded, eyes flicking back to Stiles’ mouth. They stood in silence just looking into the others eyes, not quite knowing what to say. Their shared moment was broken when they heard the loft door open, three voices breaking the silence. They both turned their attention to the three betas walking in.

“Oh, finally” Erica said, releasing Boyd’s hand and walking over to the table Stiles and Derek were standing by, placing her bag down and flipping her hair over her shoulder. “Took you both long enough, can we safely say you’re not mad at him anymore Stiles?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say that, I think he’s still got some making up to do” Stiles winked at Derek, making him try to bite down on a smile.

“Yeah, I don’t think I want to hear where this conversations going” Isaac piped in.

“Hey, I had to put up with you drooling whenever someone hot walked in, so fairs fair Lahey” Stiles said.

“Look, whatever makes you guys happy, I’m fine with that, do you want us to leave?” Boyd injected, looking at Derek for confirmation.

“No, you can stay, Stiles and I were leaving anyway” Derek moved forward to the coat rack and grabbed his leather jacket.

“We are?” Stiles asked, confused, following Derek anyway.

“Yeah, we’re going out to dinner”

“Oh” Stiles said, realisation dawning on him, letting the smile spread across his face. “Yes we are”

“Have fun boys” Erica shouted.

 

They didn’t last two minutes in the camero before Stiles was kissing Derek again, craving his touch, the feel of his beard on his face, the way his mouth felt so perfect on his.

They did have dinner, eventually, it wasn’t strange like Stiles thought it might be. They exchanged their normal level of sarcastic banter while injecting flirty comments now and then.

Stiles could confidently say that he wasn’t mad at Derek anymore; the outcome was something he wouldn’t have ever predicted. He didn’t know what they were, or what they would become, but as long as Derek stayed in his life, he knew he would be happy.

Yeah, he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://creativehale.tumblr.com) if you want to come and say hi ^_^


End file.
